


Meeting

by aNGELICmURDER



Series: You Get What You Paid For (The Price is on the Tin) [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNGELICmURDER/pseuds/aNGELICmURDER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk meets Spock... sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU I was toying with. This is just a "Sample" of it. I might post more at some point or let it die.
> 
> The basic premise of this is that Spock is raised on Earth and instead of trying to be the perfect Vulcan, insists on trying to be the perfect Human. how would that impact his life? How would he change? what would his life be like? will there be smut? No one knows.

Jim had never seen his life in Starfleet. Maybe around Starfleet or under Starfleet but in the thick f it? It wasn’t for him. But there he was, touching down on the Starfleet base with his new best friend, Leonard McCoy – Bones as he had recently named him – waiting for his standard issue PADD, room assignment and tour guide. He winked at a few of the upper year Cadets, taking no care with their genders. Many blushed in return, letting him know the old Kirk Charm was still in effect. Beside him Bones groaned, and if he wasn`t still a bit green around the cheeks Jim would have sworn that he was groaning at Jim`s antics.

The stepped into the nearest line as a perky cadet smiled and handed them a PADD each. Her dark brown fur shone in the San Francisco noon time sun as her muzzle split into a smile. `Hello! Welcome to Starfleet. Here are your PADDs. Once you’ve finalised your registration and collected your ID numbers you’ll be able to sign up for classes. Your room assignments are already programmed into your PADD as well as the standards and Regulations here at Starfleet Academy.”

Jim bat his eyes at her, thanking her for the starting kit. He scrolled through the manuals until he got to the room assignments. “hey Bones looks like we’re roomies.”

“Oh joy lucky me.” Lenoard’s shoulders jerked as he scrolled through his PADD. “So roomie, lead the way.”

Jim and Bones made their way into the large reception hall where a few more Cadets stood with large holosigns over their heads announcing the names of Dorms. Jim elbowed lenoard and steered him in the right direction. A wry smile played along his face as Kirk trailed along the end of the sign. Lenoard moved where Jim directed him, taking a swig of his flask and draining what was left with a whimper he would later deny if he were asked about it.

“sir you can’t drink that here.” Said the tiny brunette under the sign. She wasn’t exactly frowning but her cheery smile was a bit tight around the edges. Jim laughed.

“No problem, I’m out anyway.” Lenoard returned her smile with a scowl and tucked away the flask before his head swivelled. “well shit. He’s here.”

“Who’s here?”

“Him.” Lenoard gestured off to jim’s right where a tall cadet strode purposely through the crowd, shoulders back head up as the upper year cadets moved out of his way. “It’s Spock. Vulcan. Never thought I’d see him again.”

Jim took another look at him. He’d never seen a Vulcan before, nor had he heard of any Vulcan enlisted in Starfleet since T’Pol herself.  
“He’s not hard on the eyes.” Jim said

“Jim no.”

“Come on Bones, it’s not like I said I’m gonna bang him.”

Bones rolled his shoulders and scowled. “Well leave him alone anyway. I don’t want to explain why my roomie was killed by an enraged Vulcan.”

Jim laughed and slammed a hand on Bones back. Bones jerked forward with a quick hand to his mouth. “Come on it won’t be that bad. I’ve never seen anyone resist the old Kirk charm.”


End file.
